


BITTERSWEET: Little White Lies (A Larry Stylinson Fanfic)

by flintt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintt/pseuds/flintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look around you! People that you thought 'your friends' may not be your real friends as you wish.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The works mostly have not been edited yet. So, I apologize for grammatical errors that might be happening in the whole works. This is not my own work, but my friends and I's work. Lastly, we are gonna edit the work anytime soon. Thank you and Hope you enjoy it !

Harry's POV

I put my black SUV car key into the ignition and turn it on. I pull my car out of the garage. Well, I live in a massive house with my parents and a gorgeous sister, Gemma. But people label me as a frat-boy from Chesire just because my house doesn't look like a home yet a mansion. Winter has come, little soft snow fall down to the ground. It isn't that thick but it's enough to make the road slippery. I drive my car around the block towards my school. I need for about 15 minutes to reach the school area, Chesire Comprehensive School, when it's winter, I take longer than usual. I see something different today. The neighborhood is quite, people don't show their daily basis. The fog in front of me seems unusual and the wind blows in a different way.  
Crack!  
Someone is trying to turn the radio on. I take a look to my side and see a raven haired boy sitting in the passenger seat. I can't even see the face due to the lack of lights. He is so quite. He puts his head in the side window car while he's looking outside. I don't even remember, someone sneaks into my car. It's all odd. I can't even put everything in the right place, my head is jumbled up about the guy, the strange things that happened today. Suddenly, he looks at me, his brown orbs eyeing me right in my green ones. He seems to try to look inside of me. He hipnotizes me, making me forget all the things i am doing. He is about to open his mouth to speak but against it. I still don't know who he is, and what he wants from me. I look at him once again, when the screaming bringing me back to reality. Panic gets the best of me following by my eyes that's trying to focus on the road in front of me when there's a light that's blinding my sight.  
"Harry!"  
Beep.. Beep.. Beep..  
I woke up to the sweat that's covering my whole body, from head to toe. I smacked my alarm on the bedside table, making a loud thud sound. I stirred in my sleep, when I heard my Mom yelled at me from the other side of my room.  
"Harry, are you up yet?"  
"Ya, Mom! I'm up."  
"School in 30 minutes, Honey!"  
Without answering her, I pulled out of my bed, stretched my body and went to the shower. 15 minutes was more than enough time for showering and brushing my already-white-teeth. I went back to my room, headed to the closet looking for some looking-good outfit for school with a towel hung low around my waist. I put my black skinny jeans and a plain green polo shirt under my purple Jack Wills hoodie. I opened the door without brushing my hair first, it's kinda hard to style your hair while you got curls, you know? I slammed the door shut and headed downstair only met my mom who was preparing breakfast.  
" You look so tired, Sweetheart. Are you alright?" Mom asked me, still with a trace of worried in her voice.  
"I'm alright, Mom! Just got a nightmare. "  
"Oh, everything's gonna be alright, Harry. You know, you can tell me anything, right? "  
"I know, Mom. But I'm in such a hurry. I'll tell you later. "  
"Well,okay love! Be careful today, the road got a bit slippery. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Okay, Mom!"  
I stood from my seat and walked to Mom, kissing her cheeks then walking out of the house. I owed my mom to tell her about my nightmare, but I didn't even get a hint about it anymore. She probably wouldn't remember it. I shoved my hands in my pocket to keep them warm.  
Dang it. It's so cold outside.I mumbled to myself. Once I got to my car, I hopped in hurriedly and turned the heat-machine on.  
**  
Ten minutes later, I parked my car in my usual spot in the school parking lot. I hopped out of my car. I decided to stay for awhile waiting for someone to come around and there he was. He opened his car door and jumped out, with those sneakers and black skinny jeans plus his plain white V-neck under his thick coat. His hair was pulled in a quiff, making him looked younger and I really loved that hair style. Not in a love way but just a friendly way, even though I wanted more. He approached me, Louis.  
"Harry, what are you doing in here? It's getting cold, let's get inside." Louis asked me.  
"Yeah, I was about to ask you the same thing."  
With that, I left with my best-friend and he put his hand around my shoulder. We walked to our lockers to take some books for first class.  
"What do you have in your first class?" He questioned me.  
"Umm, English?" it sounded more like a question than a statement. But truthfully, English is my favorite subject since I remember, I'll get A or A+ for every test easily.  
"I walked you there, yeah?"  
"Okay, if you don't mind."  
That was why I loved Louis so much. Not only he'd always be there for me, but he's so kind as well. He gave me a brotherly-hug before he went off to his first class. I stepped in my class, looked around and decided to take the desk at the back of the class. Everyone didn't seem to care where to sat, as long as they could make good grades, but I preferred in the back one.  
Here I am, waiting for my other best-friends to come, Niall and Liam. Niall was the most popular lad in the school. I knew the four of us were popular kids, but Niall was the most than us, for his talent in music, personality wise, and lots. Sadly he wasn't into girls. I didn't know whether he's gay or not, he never told neither of us about it. He was the loudest in the grup, aside Louis. Once he told me that he feared girls because their voice when they're screaming. He said that it's annoying. I knew it made no sense.  
Then we got Liam, he's the most caring person of us. He's such our best-est friend, when you had problem in your life just talked to him and your problem would be solved by minutes. He got a such a beautiful girlfriend though, her name's Sophia. He loved her so badly. Although he's taken, he would be the first person to call us about spending time together, just hanging out around or talking one another in our weekends then laughing together.  
Last but not least, we got Louis Tomlinson. He's been my best-friend since I was 4 years old, when he moved to one of my neighborhood. My parents first said that I had to talk to him because he seemed so lonely, that's what i thought as well. But when you got to know him, he's so loud yet caring. I couldn't let him go for about a mile ever since. We usually hanged out together on the weekends, whether he visited me or I came over to his house, his mother or Jay was such a lovely woman I've ever met aside my mom, of course.  
Just before I could continue my thoughts about my best-mates, the teacher, Mrs. Hall, walked into the class. I looked at my side, seeing Niall and Liam waved at me. I put a smile on my face and waved back.  
"Okay, class. Today we'll meet our new student. Hope you'll get along with him."  
I loved being friends with new people, that's why I got excited when the teacher announced we'd have a new student here. I heard steps coming inside the class, a pair of boots to be exact. There he was. A raven haired boy stood in front of our class, eyes scanning the whole room. A tan skinned boy with those black tight jeans, and black leather jacket. He pulled his hair in a quiff, much looked like Louis, but Louis' better. He got his nose and ears piercing, creating a bad aura a little. I could even see black ink on his left hand, indicated that he had tattoos.  
"Okay, Zayn. I'm about to start my class right now. Please take the empty desk over there!"  
I saw him walked towards me until I realized that the only one seat empty was beside me. He put his school bag on the desk and took a seat.  
"Hey, I'm Zayn!" The boy with the name Zayn, talked to someone. I looked around to my other side to prove that he's talking to someone else, but he just waved his hand in front of my face.  
"Hey, I talk to you. No one is in your another side."  
"Umm, sorry. I thought you-" Before I could complete my words, he cut me off.  
"Talked to someone else, huh? I know, it's okay umm-"  
"Harry, my name is Harry Styles."  
"It's okay, Harry." Zayn said and smiled at me.  
"It's nice meeting you, Harry." He pulled his hand out for me to shake.  
"Nice meeting you too, Zayn." I returned the gesture by shaking his hand back.  
"Well, Mr.Styles and Mr. Malik, could you please continue your chit-chatting later. I'm giving you a serious lesson right now." Mrs. Hall interrupted us.  
"Umm, I'm sorry, Ma'am"  
"I'm so sorry." Zayn and I said in unison.  
That's it, I thought Zayn would get along to our group very soon. He seemed so much cool and friendly. I stuck my eyes in the board in front of me just because I didn't want to get a detention. Detention was a bad thing for me, I knew it's an extra-lesson, but it was just for bad students as well, not for me. Time flew by quickly, and lunch time for me and Niall, Liam, and Zayn. Despite Louis and I werent in the same classes, but we got our lunch in the same time, luckily I did have biology and history with him though. Soon, I walked to the cafetaria alone while Liam and Niall needed to go to the loo, Zayn tagged along with them. Once I was in the cafetaria, I headed to the food court to take some food. I decided to put a small sandwich on my tray along with an orange juice since my mom had me ate the breakfast this morning. I payed for my food and went back to out usual seat.  
What took Liam, Niall, and Zayn too long in the bathroom? I thought to myself.  
I was about to take a bite of my sandwich when I heard the door open, revealing Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn in the back. They saw me and immediately walked towards me.  
"Hey guys, what took you so long in the bathroom?" I asked them and they took the empty seats around me, Louis' beside me.  
"We just took a walk, refreshing our mind from your presence." Niall talked to me  
"What? It is not fair." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and pulled my bottom lip out to Niall.  
"Niall was joking around, Harry. No need to pull that face." Louis said and caressed my cheeks. I looked at Louis with my crimson cheeks while I could feel someone glaring at Louis' action, but I didn't bother to look it up.  
Twenty minutes later, the bell for last period rang. We took our trays and threw the leftover in the trash can. It's biology time, fortunately I got it with Louis, none of my friends else. Actually, I was waiting for it to come. Louis and I took steps towards our last lesson, with Zayn behind. I almost forgot that Zayn got the same last lesson with me. I walked in and took seats in the middle of the class, Louis sat beside me. I stuck my eyes to the teacher, eyeing her every movements. Some kids said that the teacher was a killer, so it's so quite here. Like when you're trying to move a bit, the whole room could hear it. I couldn't even pay attention to the teacher when Louis' sitting beside me. I just counted the clock second by second to end. Really wanted the class to be dismissed anytime soon.  
Tick-tock.. tick-tock..I looked at the clock while the last bell rang.  
My luck. I thought  
"Okay. Don't forget to bring your book next meeting. Class is dismissed" the teacher announced. Once the teacher walked out of the room, Louis asked me.  
"Let's go, Harry."  
I shoved my books to my bag, stood up, and shouldered my bag when I got a text from Liam.  
From Liam,  
Harry, sorry today we couldn't make it to your house. Sadly Niall and I have a detention bc we did some pretty childish things in class, we're sorry. Promise it wont happen next time.-Liam.  
I took a sigh and we, Louis and I, walked together to the parking lot without noticing that Zayn following us. We stopped by the lockers to put our books back in. When we walked through the school-hall, I could feel that someone made a hole at the back of my head, I looked behind over my shoulder and noticed that zayn staring at me and Louis the whole time. He stared at us in disgust. I smelled that something terribly was about to happen. But I swept the thoughts and here we were, in the parking lot. I hurriedly hopped in my black SUV in the same time Louis hopped in his Porsche. It's a cold weather, so we decided to postpone our planning this evening. I waved Louis goodbye and left the school area. I could make it to my mansion 15 minutes later. I jumped out of my car and opened the door. I put off my shoes and walked upstairs.  
"Hey, Mom, Dad, I'm home." No answer.  
Without second thought, I headed to my room. I threw away my bag, and stripped off of my clothes to take shower, I went back to my room to change into my pj's. I knew it's still 5 pm, but I wasn't in the mood to do something. So I laid down to my bed thinking what's gonna happen next? What happened with that Zayn guy? He seemed so strange. Just before I could answer it, sleep's taking me over.  
\--  
End of Chapter One. Hope you enjoy this one !


	2. Chapter 2

Niall's POV

 

Once Liam and I got outside after detention, it's 3.45 PM now. We headed towards our cars.

"Hey, Ni. I got a text saying my Mom needs some help. And I said that I will be home soon. I'd better get going now. See you tomorrow, Niall." Liam shouted at me whilst he's about to turn his car on. I sighed and shouted back.

"Okay, Liam. It's okay."

I'm mad at them. Actually I madly fell in love with these lads, but they were always going with their own business once the school time was over. I didn't know what we were going to do next. I mean like our friendship got better and a lot better everyday. I remembered it when I always picked Liam up every day after school to go to Harry's mansion. It wasn't worth be called a home, it was huge, so just called it a mansion. It made a sense though that Louis always came to Harry's first , yeah it might be because they were neighbor.

Our parents knew well about our friendship, they kept in in contact one another as well. You know what? We really enjoyed our real lives and friendship. So, we did commitment to study in the same school, Chesire Comprehensive School, one of biggest school in the entire Chesire (A/N I really do not know it's true or no, just let's pretend it true (;). Sometime we hung out together, and much more. 

At past time, the four of us were always doing really crazy stuffs like teenagers around. Such as playing video games all day all night, singing at the top of our lungs, hanging out together, watching football matches, or maybe just helping Harry's Mom to cook one of our favorite food, actually my favorite food. Yes, buddy, My favorite food! Roast Potattoes. Funny right? I just like messing with them sometimes.

Louis, Harry, Liam, and I once were very close and we are until now. But something actually happened to Harry, Louis, and Liam right now. It's like they were avoiding me. What did I do wrong? Sometimes, I had these feelings that WE needed time to talk but they were too busy with their classes or even their lives. But I believed them, we would make it up anytime soon after the four of us talked about what's really bothering us. I missed their company so badly.

Sun went down and started to disappear in the west horizon. The sky adorned itself with reds and oranges, keeping my eyes wide open in amazement. I rested my legs on the mattress, in a criss-crossed position. My head never once moved to the left or right, just stuck looking at to the trees outside the glass window that's set in my room. The time the sun out of sight, I started to feel my legs, my back, and my arms becoming weary. I was feeling worn-out after spending the whole weekend with my brother, Greg. Don't get me wrong though, I love hanging out with him. After all he's my only company when Louis, Harry, or Liam aren't around. By accompanying Greg to a gym, playing football on Sevens Stadium with Chest-United, and an apartment shopping. It's about 5 in the evening, I decided to drive home due to my tiredness. Luckily, Greg agreed to it and here I am now, in my own bedroom . He was the one who offered to bring his necessities himself. That's when I remembered our short talks before I went in to the house.

"What are you looking for, Niall? Just go to sleep already. You look so worn-out though. " Greg looked at me, astonished.

Without turning head, I kept looking here and there in the baggage, hopefully to find my food I bought when we're doing apartment shopping. Ohh.

"Yes, finally. Nothing, Greg . Bye." I hurriedly ran inside with a hand full of food. Once I was in my room, I took out the food, eating them all, not forget to bless to the God.

"Thanks God, you're keeping me alive today by giving me this delicious meals I've ever had. I can't really thank you enough for it. Amen."

I chuckled a little bit, remembering how priceless Greg's face was, when I made his necessities wretched.

The next morning, I was waken up by the light that's blinding me through the curtains. I brought my body up lazily, like I needed more time to take another five minutes to nap. Unfortunately, I heard nothing around the house, so I supposed Greg or Dad were off to work already. I sat up, made up my bed, took a shower, didn't bother to take the 'another five minutes of sleep' because I doubt I could bring myself up in another five minutes, I'd probably wake up one hour or two later. When I was done with my daily basis, I drove my car towards the school, passing Shopia's house, and realized that Liam was there waiting her outside. He caught my car and waved at me.

"What's up, Niall? Hell yeah. Wait for minutes, I need to wait for Shopia to get ready first." Liam shouted at me.

Without stopping my car to catch up with him, instead I ignored him, and kept driving. I didn't wanna waste my time to talk Liam and his little precious called girlfriend. Note: Sarcasm. Liam is really annoying me when we talked about girlfriends, something like 'Niall, you need to get a girlfriend.', 'Let's find you a girl to hook up with, Niall'.', 'Niall,you're just a kid without having a girlfriend.' According to Liam, Girls were sweet and he believed that Girls were beautiful-creatures God ever made for us. But I didn't think so. I always kept this one thought to myself, Girls were such annoying creatures ever. And yeah, what else the Girls do aside of screaming, screaming, and screaming? Their high-pitched screaming were really bothering me to be honest. That made me promise to myself that I would never get too close to girls. One girl I really love in this whole world is my own Mom. Who wouldn't?

My car moved a bit faster, just didn't want Liam to chase me. The traffics in the fucking morning were really pissing me off. How could people need to go to work at the same time with students? Horns which were being honked was the only sound I could hear of in this long street, making me in a bad-mood state. Shit, c'mon.. A fucking nice day. My car moved unexpectedly very very slow. I decided to take out my phone and earbuds, and went to my musics gallery, I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO is on. I opened my car window down, inhaling oxygen as much as I could. I flipped my hair that's messy because of the wind blew it away. Unexpectedly, I heard a girl or two who shouted my name. They must be my classmates or something, since they knew my name. I was so startled. I didn't have the idea why these girls were fancying me so much, I didn't think I'm good enough though. Some of them began to hope out of the car, walking towards me.

Oh My Lord! Please help me. I'm so scared, what should I do? I thought to myself.

They were getting closer and closer, I couldn't control myself. I decided to go out of my car and run as fast as I could until I saw a police office right this way and got in. (A/N Niall is afraid of girls, this is a made-up tho. Nothing happens in real life)

I heard the girls scream at me.

"I swear he's running over here." Said one of them to the other girls.

"Yeah me too, I saw him too."

"Are you serious? But where is he now? Why should he run from us?" Other voice just shouted. I never once think being popular at school led to a crowd shouting your name outside the school.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You are making a disturbance in here. Look! Just go back to your car, you guys are the trouble caused." One of the police-men said to me while I heard another police-men shouting to the girls to calm down.

I breathed heavily. Please, not this time. Holly Molly! I took out my inhaler, inhaling it to make me calm down a bit. Damn, panic attack.

If I was there in front of Shopia's house with Liam, this would never happen, those three girls or so would never scream at me. I went back to my car and took a look on my watch and it's 8 a.m. Shit! I'd be late to school if I didn't drive hurriedly. I would love to take the blame to those three fucking girls.What the hell!

"Thanks God. I am not late. Thanks God!" I breathed out and tried to get the normal breath as I could.

I parked my car in the lot and came out of it. I wore a skinny jeans and black glasses Mom gave me last year. Actually I didn't that fancy being called "popular kids" in this school, but people kept saying that. I just wanted to live my life as people in their teenagers years. I grabbed my bag and joined Liam, Louis, and Harry

"Niall!!! You look so cool today!" Liam spoke to me. He tried to make fun of me I thought, he always would.What he means by that? Of course I' don't look okay today, still you can blame the girls. I saw they smiled with their ridiculous faces.

"Hey, how dare you!! You didn't know what I had gotten myself into this morning, you never would. You know, there were about two or three girls screaming out on my name, and keeping running after me. I fucking hate them for doing that. Just because I'm one of the popular kids in this bloody hell-hole doesn't mean people could annoy me every time they meet me in the street. Especially that one girl who's screaming out loud in front of my face this morning. Who do they think they are? I'm so tired being popular."

"Whoahh, calm down, Niall. That's what you'd get for being popular tho."

"Hmm, I do have an idea for you, Niall, y'know for keeping away from the girls. Just wear some funny clothes, right? Try to wear those Doraemon-costume or something. I bet the girls would never run after you." Louis would never be good at giving people advises. Louis, Liam, Harry laughed their asses off, while clutched their stomach. Fucking hell!

We kept talking random stuffs until I saw a blue-white- sport car, called skyline R34 GT-R parked beside my car. Liam, Harry, Louis, and I stunned in an awe because of it and asked to ourselves, whose own that kind of luxurious car. I saw a mysterious-silhouette guy through the black glasses, sitting inside. The guy opened up his car door and swung his one leg out of the car. All I could see was he wore a skinny black jeans, a black shoes until he's fully out I could see a white t-shirt under his black jacket was on him. I heard Harry talked about this new guy in this school. It was him, I supposed. I stared at him for a while. Damn it!!! He is a cool guy.

"Hey guys..." He greeted us.

"Hey, Zayn!!!" Harry responded. But Louis, Liam, and I stuck in our places without words coming out from our mouths. Seemed like we have never seen a cool guy before like what the hell, I never thought God would ever send this guy to the earth.

"Hey guys, Zayn needs to talk to us!!!" Harry clapped his hands, loudly, bringing us back into reality.

"You're a cool guy!! You must be Zayn, right? I saw you yesterday tho, you drove that simple skyline car and today, wow, unbelievable, you just came out of that fucking incredible car!! So cool, Man!! Don't said that you are joining David group, Zayn?" Liam started to curious.

"Yes, I'm Zayn and who is David you're talking about?" Before answered the question, Zayn insisted him.

"Oh, Man! Everyone in this entire school knows who he is. I can tell that David guy is Niall's rival. Haha. He looks so cool though!! He's the school jock, once you get to know him, you'll never know how to get away from him. He will push you to join whatever he wants to, like illegal racing, he'll bet on you, he doesn't care whether you safe in those illegal racing or die in the middle of the game, all he cares is always money and money." Louis answered.

"Hey, Mate!! I don't have rival on this school, and I don't think he's the coolest guy ever. umm. You know it's been me, and will always be. You guys must remember it!!" I tried to brighten up the situation.

Zayn just fake smiled at us as the same time the bell echoed through the parking lot and the five of us went off to our classes.

—-

Here's chapter two. 

 

Thank you isna for writing this part, I apologize for grammatical errors. Hope you enjoy it !

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two. This part has not been edited yet, so bare with me. Hope you enjoy it !  
> :)


End file.
